sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κομμουνισμός
Κομμουνισμός communism Είναι μία Πολιτική Θεωρία Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κομμουνισμός" (Communism) σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "common" που σημαίνει κοινός. Εισαγωγή Ο 'κομμουνισμός ' ως έννοια σχετίζεται με μια μορφή κοινωνίας στηριζόμενης σε ένα ανταλλακτικό οικονομικό σύστημα. Ως ιδεολογία εκφράζει αυτήν την ιδιαίτερη κοινωνία αλλά αποτελεί ταυτόχρονα και λαϊκό κίνημα. Ως επίσημο λαϊκό κίνημα εκφράζεται μέσω των κομμουνιστικών κομμάτων ανά τον κόσμο και ό,τι σχετίζεται μαζί τους. Στην Ελλάδα κυρίαρχος εκφραστής της κομμουνιστικής ιδεολογίας θεωρείται το Κομμουνιστικό Κόμμα Ελλάδος και άλλες μικρότερες μαρξιστικές-λενινιστικές ομάδες με μικρότερη επιρροή στο πολιτικό γίγνεσθαι. Η λέξη κομμουνισμός είναι όρος που μπορεί να αναφέρεται στο κοινωνικό και οικονομικό σύστημα, σε μια ιδεολογία που στηρίζει αυτό το σύστημα, ή σε μία πολιτική κίνηση που το περιλαμβάνει ως κεντρική ιδεολογία του. Ως κομμουνιστές ορίζονται οι ιδεολογικοί οπαδοί της κομμουνιστικής θεωρίας. Αποτελούν μία ευρεία ιδεολογική ομάδα που ταυτίζεται με τις αρχές που πρεσβεύει ο Κομμουνισμός ως όραμα, θεωρία και πραγματικότητα (Πολιτικό Κόμμα). Ως κοινωνικό και πολιτικό σύστημα ο κομμουνισμός είναι η ανώτατη βαθμίδα της σοσιαλιστικής κοινωνίας στην οποία δεν λαμβάνεται υπόψιν η έννοια κράτος, τα ατομικά μέσα παραγωγής (ατομική ιδιοκτησία) και οι κοινωνικές τάξεις. Η ιδιοκτησία είναι συλλογική και όλοι οι άνθρωποι έχουν ισότιμο κοινωνικό status και δικαιώματα. Οι ανθρώπινες ανάγκες δεν μένουν ανικανοποίητες εξαιτίας της φτώχειας, και επιλύεται με κατανομή των πόρων ως απαιτείται. Είναι συχνά το σύστημα που προτείνεται για την επίλυση των προβλημάτων του καπιταλιστικού κύκλου φτώχειας. Ίσως η καλύτερα γνωστή ρήση της κομμουνιστικής κοινωνίας είναι «Από τον καθένα ανάλογα με τις δυνατότητές του, στον καθένα σύμφωνα με τις ανάγκες του». Το οικονομικό μοντέλο που προτείνεται αναφέρεται επίσης ως Ανταλλακτική Οικονομία. (Αυτός ο ορισμός είναι μάλλον πολύ πλατύς αφού αγκαλιάζει, όπως υπέδειξε ο Καρλ Πόπερ (Karlhttp://el.computers.wikia.com/wiki/%CE%95%CE%B9%CE%B4%CE%B9%CE%BA%CF%8C:Recentchanges Popper), την πρώιμη χριστιανική εκκλησία, όπως περιγράφεται από τις Πράξεις Αποστόλων). Ως πολιτικό κίνημα, ο κομμουνισμός είναι ένας ριζοσπαστικός κλάδος του ευρύτερου σοσιαλιστικού κινήματος. Το κομμουνιστικό κίνημα διαφοροποιείται από τους άλλους κλάδους του σοσιαλιστικού κινήματος μέσω της επιδίωξής του να απομακρυνθεί από όλες τις όψεις της κοινωνίας της αγοράς προς το τελικό στάδιο του συστήματος μέσω ένοπλων ή πολιτικών στρατηγικών ανατροπής του καπιταλιστικού συστήματος και εστιάζεται στην διεθνή Εργατική Τάξη ως κλειδί αυτής επανάστασης. Μαρξισμός Η πιο γνωστή μορφή κομμουνισμού είναι ο μαρξισμός και τα διάφορα παράγωγά του. Ανάμεσα σε άλλα θέματα, ο μαρξισμός προτείνει την υλιστική αντίληψη της ιστορίας, και υπάρχουν στάδια στην Οικονομική Ανάπτυξη: *δουλεία, *φεουδαρχία, *καπιταλισμός και *κομμουνισμός. Αυτά τα στάδια προχωρούν μέσω μια διαλεκτικής διαδικασίας, όπου η κοινωνία προοδεύει παράλληλα με την ιστορία. Αυτή η πρόοδος κατευθύνεται από την πάλη των τάξεων. Ο κομμουνισμός είναι η τελική μορφή της ταξικής κοινωνίας, καθώς η κοινωνία καταλήγει σε μία μόνο τάξη, ή σε αταξική κοινωνία, εφόσον δεν είναι δυνατή οποιαδήποτε διαίρεση όταν υπάρχει μόνο μια τάξη. Παρόλο που πολλές μικρές κομουνιστικές κοινωνίες υπήρξαν στην ανθρώπινη ιστορία, οι Καρλ Μαρξ και Φρίντριχ Ένγκελς ήταν οι πρώτοι που έθεσαν στερεή θεωρητική βάση για τον κομμουνισμό. Η πολιτική θεωρία που επινόησαν, ο μαρξισμός, ήταν το κύριο (θεωρητικό) στήριγμα του κομουνισμού στον σύγχρονο Κόσμο. Ο μαρξισμός προσπαθεί να εξηγήσει τα ιστορικά φαινόμενα μέσα από το πρίσμα της πάλης των τάξεων. Σύμφωνα με τους μαρξιστές, η κοινωνία αποτελείται από διάφορες κοινωνικές τάξεις οι οποίες διαφοροποιούνται από τη σχέση που έχουν με τα μέσα παραγωγής. Για παράδειγμα, η καπιταλιστική κοινωνία αποτελείται από * τους καπιταλιστές, στους οποίους ανήκουν τα μέσα παραγωγής (οι αστοί) και *το προλεταριάτο (τους εργάτες, οι οποίοι εργάζονται έναντι απολαβών για να βγάλουν τα προς το ζην, εφόσον δεν τους ανήκει κανένα μέσο παραγωγής). Μια Κοινωνική Τάξη είναι η "άρχουσα τάξη", η οποία χρησιμοποιεί τον πλούτο και τη "πολιτική δύναμή" της για να εκμεταλλευθεί την άλλη τάξη ή τάξεις. Για παράδειγμα, στον καπιταλισμό οι αστοί εκμεταλλεύονται το προλεταριάτο κερδοσκοπώντας από την εργασία των προλεταρίων. Σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία, το κέρδος του επιχειρηματία είναι ίσο με την παραγωγή του εργάτη μείον τις απολαβές του εργάτη - έτσι, για να έχει κέρδος ο επιχειρηματίας πρέπει ο εργάτης να αμειφθεί λιγότερο από αυτό που παράγει. Τελικά, μία από τις εκμεταλλευόμενες τάξεις εξεγείρεται για να ανατρέψει την "κυβερνώσα τάξη" και το υπάρχον σύστημα, εγκαθιστώντας την ίδια ως την νέα κυβερνούσα τάξη ενός νέου συστήματος (για παράδειγμα, ο καπιταλισμός εγκαθιδρύθηκε όταν ανατράπηκε ο φεουδαλισμός και η φεουδαλική κυβερνούσα τάξη - η αριστοκρατία). Η ανάπτυξη αυτών των τάξεων εξηγείται από τον Οικονομικό [Ντετερμινισμό κατά οποίο η ανθρώπινη φύση σχηματίζει αυτές τις τάξεις στην προσπάθειά της να προστατέψει την παρούσες μεθόδους παραγωγής. Σύμφωνα με την θεωρία, ο ταξικός αγώνας είναι η μηχανή ενός κύκλου στον οποίο τα κοινωνικο - οικονομικά συστήματατα αναπτύσσονται, καταστρέφονται και αντικαθιστούνται. Ο Μαρξισμός αναγνωρίζει πολλά συστήματα τα οποία έχουν αναπτυχθεί και καταστραφεί από την έναρξη της ανθρώπινης ιστορίας. Ωστόσο, οι κοινωνικές τάξεις - και άρα και ο ταξικός αγώνας - δεν υπήρχαν πάντοτε. Δημιουργήθηκαν με την εμφάνιση του ανθρώπινου πολιτισμού, όταν οι νομαδικές φυλές εγκαταστάθηκαν μόνιμα και ξεκίνησαν να ασκούν την γεωργία. Πριν από αυτό, τα ανθρώπινα όντα ζούσαν σε ένα είδος μη ταξικής κοινωνίας που μπορεί να περιγραφεί ως "φυσικός κομμουνισμός". Ο φυσικός κομμουνισμός τερματίσθηκε όταν η γεωργία δημιούργησε τις συνθήκες για ιδιωτική ιδιοκτησία των μέσων παραγωγής (το οποίο, την συγκεκριμένη περίοδο, απλά σήμαινε ιδιωτική ιδιοκτησία της καλλιεργούμενης γης. Αυτή η διαφοροποίηση των ανθρώπων σε "γαιοκτήμονες/ ιδιοκτήτες γης" και σε "γεωργούς" που είχαν την ανάγκη να εργαστούν σε γη άλλων για να επιβιώσουν, είχε διαδοχικά ως αποτέλεσμα το "δουλοπαροικό" σύστημα παλαιότερων εποχών. Αυτό το σύστημα τελικά άνοιξε τον δρόμο στον φεουδαλισμό, ο οποίος τελικά άνοιξε τον δρόμο στον καπιταλισμό. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Πολιτική * εξουσία * Αναρχοκομμουνισμός * Αντικομμουνισμός * Οικονομικός Ντετερμινισμός * Ευρωκομμουνισμός * Λενινισμός * Μαοϊσμός * Μαρξισμός * Μετακομμουνισμός * Σοσιαλισμός * Σταλινισμός * Συνδικαλισμός * Τροτσκισμός * Αντόνιο Γκράμσι * Ερνέστο Τσε Γκεβάρα * Χο Τσι Μινχ * Καρλ Μαρξ * Φρίντριχ Ένγκελς * Μάο Τσε Τουνγκ * Ρόζα Λούξεμπουργκ * Σαλαβαδόρ Αλλιέντε * Βλαντιμίρ Λένιν * Λέων Τρότσκι * Ιωσήφ Στάλιν * Τίτο Βιβλιογραφία * Francois and Deborah Furet, Passing of an Illusion: The Idea of Communism in the Twentieth Century, University of Chicago Press, 1999, hardcover, 506 pages, ISBN 0226273407 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Μαρξιστικές Πηγές *Marxists Internet Archive *Marxist.net *Κομμουνιστικό Μανιφέστο *Communism is not exactly dead! * Economic and social roots of Communism Άλλες αναφορές * http://www.kke.gr/ Κομμουνιστικό Κόμμα Ελλάδος επίσημη ιστοσελίδα * Κομμουνιστική Οργάνωση Ελλάδος * http://www.kokkinonima.gr/ Κόκκινο Νήμα - Κομμουνιστική Εκδοτική Ομάδα * Che-Lives - δικτυακός τόπος αφιερωμένος στον Τσε Γκεβάρα, όπως και το σχετικό forum. * Rebel Alliance Leftist Community. * Map of Communist History Διαδραστικός χάρτης της παγκόσμιας ανάπτυξης του Κομμουνισμού. Αντίθετες απόψεις *Google Directory collection of critical articles *Capitalism and Human Nature a Cato institute article, from a Capitalist point of view. *The Epoch Times | Nine Commentaries on the Communist Party Chinese and general communism analysis Category: Πολιτικές Θεωρίες